Kenshin's First Assassination
by Mangoesss
Summary: Kenshin's POV. His first deed as a hitokiri. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own RK.

Short one-shot I've always wanted to write on. R&R!

* * *

It has been 3 days after our arrival at Kyoto. We arrived at Kohagi Inn, which was a _façade calling it an "inn." In reality, I knew it was one of the important headquarters of the Choshu Ishin Shishi._ During my stay here, Katsura-san had given me an additional sword, a _wakazashi_. He said it will come in handy for my job. He also said I should refrain from wearing my dark green _gi_ and switch to even darker colors. He provided my with dark blue and black, which I've gratefully accepted.

I had originally decided to join the Kihei Tai with the leadership of Takasugi Shinsaku, however, to my surprised another fate awaits me. Katsura Kogoro-san had asked me to become his assassin, and kill with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, which I have never done before. This all came too sudden, but I was willing to accept it, for the sake of the new era…

"Himura-san, Katsura-sama calls for you in the meeting room," a soldier had called me over. He was not much taller than I was, but his overall appearance had told me he did not hold a high position here.

I followed him to meet Katsura-san.

For the last three days, I stayed in my designated room, and did not explore this inn. To my surprise, this inn was a lot bigger in the inside, compared to viewing it from the outside. _A great ____façade, as it should be__, I thought to myself._

_We entered the meeting room with Katsura and another man inside. It was quite dark, with only one candle lit, illuminating faintly, as if breathing its last few breaths. On the table, there lied a black envelope. I had the feeling this wasn't going to be the last time I will be seeing that kind of envelope._

_"Sir, you called?" I asked with strange politeness._

_"Himura, it's good to see you today. Have you rested well for the last few days?"_

_"Yes, sir," I answered with no emotion in my voice._

_"Good to hear. Tonight, will be your first assignment," he said with a calm voice. I liked this, straight to the point with nothing else attached._

_The other man stood up and handed me the envelope. A light item like this should be nothing, but I flinched the second I accepted it. The man looked at me with question in his eyes. I shook it off, and turned to Katsura-san. _

_"All the information is inside?" I asked._

_He nodded._

_"I will be taking my leave now," I turned around to leave this room._

_"Himura."_

_I paused, but I did not turn around to face him._

"We're depending on you tonight," he said with no hesitation. "I have faith in your ability."

I knew what he meant by that. _My first assignment is probably more important than any others' combined._

I gave him a slight nod, which I'm sure he had seen. Then I left the room with no further conversation.

"Katsura-san, he is only a boy of 13. Is it wise to give him such an important assignment the first time?"

"Don't worry Iizuka-san, he has the potential we need."

Back in my room, I opened the envelope slowly.

_Maruyama Kiyoshi _

_Status: Major Shogunate Supporter_

_Time and Location: Midnight at Maruyama Building in the outskirts of Kyoto_

Indeed my first assignment is not something to be taken lightly. I glanced outside my window, and saw that it was still early in the morning. I ought to take a nap right now, to prepare for my first assignment.

After dinner, I went back to my room. I glanced outside my window again, and saw it was probably very late at night now. _Time to move_, I thought.

I secured my katana and wakazashi at my waist and put on my wrist guards. Before moving on, I looked at my hands. _They're not bloody right now, but they will be. This is the choice I've made the day I left Shishou, and I will follow it._

It wasn't hard to find Maruyama's home because Katsura had sent men to accompany me, to take care of the rest after I complete my part.. The rich supporters of the Tokugawa Shogunate were granted many things, and this mansion-like structure was obviously one of them.

I looked at the building and saw how it was quite westernized. _How ironic_, I thought. _There aren't even any guards outside._

I snuck into the home through a large window from the side. I heard noises from inside a room, what appeared to be a meeting room.

"The Shinsengumi are strong! They are what we need to stop the revolutionaries," I heard someone said from outside.

The Shinsengumi? I've never heard about them, but I didn't care what they were. They will not stop me from my goal.

I kicked the door open and saw 6 men dressed in traditional Japanese clothing inside. The room was dimly lit, so I assumed it must've been a secret meeting. They all looked at me, the apparent intruder. They all stood up immediately after one another.

"Which one of you is Maruyama Kiyoshi?"

"Who are you?" asked the man who sat in the first seat. His voice held authority so he ought to be who I'm looking for.

I unsheathed my sword and looked at him with glazing eyes. The other men immediately crowded around him and backed up. The man who first spoke looked at me with very fearful eyes; eyes held complicated emotions in which I could not understand.

The rest of the men unsheathed their sword as well.

_There's no need to hesitate_, I thought.

I jumped on top of the table in the midst of a second and slashed at Maruyama. "Ryu Tsui sen!" I screamed. Blood spurted from his chest and trickles of blood landed on my cheek. The cold metallic liquid felt odd.

Another man screamed, "ASSASSIN!"

I turned around and glared at him. I slashed him with another strike and more blood got on me. The rest of the men cannot live as well.

They all charged towards me. "Ryu Kan sen!" I shouted. I killed all of them in the movement of one spin. By now, I was probably soaked with blood.

Suddenly, the door opened with Katsura's followers. "You did a nice job here, leaving no witnesses," one stated.

I took no interest in answering him, and I looked at what he was holding on his hand: a slip of paper that spelled "Tenchu."

"Please take care of the rest," I said and I left the room in a hurry.

Arriving back at the inn, I washed up and changed into a clean set of hakama and gi. Settling back inside my room, I sat down and leaned against the window with my two swords by my side.

I looked at the palm of my hand. _"The people are suffering! They're afraid! Whatever reasons you may have, they must not be abandoned!" _Those were the very words I spoke to Shishou before I left. Yes, I am doing this to lead the people into the new era, so everybody and life in peace. My lids started closing, and I drifted off to my most painful nightmare… _For the new era…_ my last thoughts.

_Owari_

wakazashi - smaller sword similar to a katana

gi - what many Japanese males wear as the top portion of their clothing

hakama - skirt-like pants swordsmen wear


End file.
